


Husband

by LaughingFreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Gladio’s getting another tattoo and tries to persuade Lon’qu into getting one.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Lon'qu
Kudos: 3





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuldra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/gifts).



> A BRAND NEW CROSSOVER!
> 
> That I really didn't need to add into the world, but it's here anyways! I don't even remember how this pairing came to be except that my sister and I came up with it and it just kind of stuck.
> 
> This is for my sister Vuldra! NOW YOU CAN FINALLY READ IT!

Lon’qu relaxed back into the chair with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, the buzzing of the electric needle and both the tattoo artist and sworn shield talking filling the room with background noise. Rock music played quietly in the background, filling the shop with energy. There was incense burning and the scent it emitted relaxed and calmed the patrons in the shop. Lon’qu found the scent to almost be a reminder of home. Not the home that he shared with his boyfriend, but the one of his home land from when he was a child.

It was something he found rarely in the country he now lived in with Gladio and it always had nostalgia set in. At their apartment they had candles and incense that the sworn shield would buy him just to remind him of home. Sumia did the same, find something that reminded them of home and give it to him while keeping one for herself.

The two of them have been in Regis for a couple years now and with being away from home for so long and only having each other they’ve gotten very close. Closer than Lon’qu really wished for, but they only had one familiar thing and that was each other. It just happened. Living together for a while kind of helped with that too, honestly.

But the man that was in front of him getting another tattoo on his skin, a man he loved dearly, made him feel like he could make a home here. With him.

The corner of his lips quirked up into a small smile, one that was fond and thoughtful.

“I see you smiling over there. What are you thinking about?” asked Gladio, smirk on his lips and eyes on the myrmidon.

“Home.” Lon’qu looked to where the needle was drilling into the man’s skin. “It’s almost done?”

Gladio’s smile became soft. “Yeah, and you’re next.”

Lon’qu gave the other man a flat look. “No.”

“It’s just one and I’ll never say anything about it again.”

“No. I have no reason to get one.”

If Gladio could shrug without messing up the tattoo artist’s work Lon’qu knew he would have. The look on the sworn shield’s face wasn’t heartbroken, but the myrmidon didn’t think he would be. The only time that Gladio asked him was whenever the sworn shield went to get a new one, but outside of that he never asked.

Sometimes Lon’qu thinks that the only reason that he asked was to just ask and have him do something different and out of character.

“One of these days I’ll be kissing ink on your skin,” said Gladio with a wink.

Lon’qu rolled his eyes. “Hm.” He watched as the tattoo artist wiped at the skin before dipping the needle into the ink and going back to tattooing the skin.

It was quiet between them as the session continued and the artist only spoke up occasionally.

Just as the tattoo artist was finishing up, wiping and cleaning the inked area before covering it, Gladio said, “So, your pick: getting something to eat or getting some training in.”

Lon’qu stood up and followed his lover to the counter. “Training, I’ve sat long enough.”

“Oh, so you want me to beat you before I take you to dinner, then.” The sworn shield took out his wallet and paid, looking to the man next to him.

The Feroxi raised an eyebrow. “I have beaten you before.”

“But I’ve beaten you just as much and received quite the rewards for it too.” Gladio waggled his brows before laughing and walking out of the shop.

That wasn’t untrue, to be honest. There were many memories that Lon’qu could recall going on his knees after a bout of training and losing to the other man, recall the backseat of the car that Gladio and his friends used to travel, or even the occasional massage that he’d have to give. Sometimes it was just to switch chores because some of them were just never something that one really wanted to do all the time.

The outside air was warm and the sun was bright once out of the shop. It was nice out and Lon’qu had the urge to knock his lover down a couple pegs today. “First one to knock their opponent’s sword from their hand gets the last piece of Sumia’s pie.”

“Oh, man, can’t have you winning this one. I only got one slice and it’s my favorite.”

Lon’qu knew that and he was going to make sure he won to spite him.

* * *

Victory tasted sweet as Lon’qu watched Gladio sweep the floor of their living room with a sigh.

* * *

It was several years later when Lon’qu let ink cement itself into his skin, but it was worth it. The tattoo was a simple black band around his ring finger with the letter ‘G’ on top; Gladio getting a similar tattoo in the same spot with an ‘L’ instead of a ‘G’.

Gladio brought their linked fingers to his lips and kissed the tattooed ink on his husband’s ring finger. “Told you I’d be kissing ink on your skin.”

Lon’qu rolled his eyes, but smiled, soft and happy. “Keep your eyes on the road; we’re almost to the campsite.”

Gladio smiled. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
